defender
by gydragonwing
Summary: a pegasus wakes in a crater in the middle of the Everfree forest, but there is a problem he has no memory. when a new foreign presence threatens all of equestria possibly his missing memories are the key that could save equestria
1. prologue

Defender prologue

His eyes snapped open but soon had to close them again to shield his eyes from the blaring morning sun. the Pegasus turned his head to the side to provide better shade for his still sensitive eyes. His blue orbs soon adjusted to harsh light and began scanning his surroundings.

He realized that he was sitting in the middle of a crater. All around him was displaced rock and charred undergrowth. Smoke crawled and floated out of piles of debris and formed columns that stretched into the endless blue sky. he looked up at the craters walls witch were comprised of rock, dirt, ash soot and the remains of plant life. trees were leaning dangerously to one side their gnarled roots futilely trying to keep their load off the ground. The well muscled pegasus noticed that the bark of the trees were slightly charred as well.

He rose from the the ground, his aching body complained with the effort. He shook the dirt and ash from his light blue coat and wings. His blue mane was a tangled mess and full of dirt and rubble and the occasional twig. his tails condition matched his manes. He sneezed clearing them of dirt and ash that seemed to have found its way on to every inch of his body making his blue fur take on a brownish black hue. he rubbed the sand from the corners of the eyes and stretched out his wings, their muscled and tendons ached and hurt at every movement. He winced as he did a self-evaluation.

He saw nothing that he could say that was out of the ordinary. He soon noticed a strange marking on his flank that was half covered in soot. He uncovered it to reveal that it looked like a pair of silver wings with leaf green sphere joining them.

He was confused by this but was sure that it some sort of meaning behind it. He didn't have much time to dwell on this as his mind was bombarded with questions.

Where am I? What happened here? How did this happen? Were just a few of the many questions that popped into the blue Pegasus's mind but one stood out above them all...

Who am I?..


	2. alost stranger

Defender ch 1

The Lost Stranger

Twilight Sparkle was walking back to the library that she called home. It had been a full month since her brothers wedding and the whole changeling incident. She had just bought an interesting book about the stars and planetary movements of wich she was very exited to read.

"hey twilight," twilight turned to the familiar voice to see a pink pony with overly poofy pink mane and tail.

"hey pinkie what are you up to this morning?"

"I'm not up anywhere" replied the hyperactive pony a little confused, "cause i'm down here on the ground"

Twilight rolled her eyes at her friends antics, "what I meant was 'what are you doing"

"talking to you" pinkie pie stated with a smile that shouldn't have been physically possible on any pony. Her right rear leg suddenly started vibrating her eyes widened at this, she instinctually knew what this meant "a new ponies coming to Ponyville. " she suddenly reached a new level of excitement as sped away to set up one of her famous welcoming parties. Twilight sighed as she decided to warn her other friends of pinkies prediction.

She trotted over to Sweet Apple Acres. The purple coloured unicorn found her friend apple bucking in the orchard. The orangish tan earth pony kicked at the apple tree causing the apples to fall into the waiting baskets below. " Applejack," called out Twilight catching the earth ponies attention.

"Oh hey Twi," responded Applejack, " what brings all the way out here, now?"

"Pinkie says that a new pony is coming to town,"

"how in the hey does she figure that?"

"had something to do with that 'pinkie sense of hers" answered Twilight, Applejack made an oh face.

Applejack suddenly remembered something " oh ah twi' last night I saw sometin' strange last night,"

The lavender unicorns natural curiosity perked up "what did you see?"

"well not really sure ma self self, but it was a bright streak going across the sky and it was moving fast. I also heard an explosion too. It was almost like Rainbow's sonic rainboom but it was white. I saw it go down somewhere over the Everfree forest."

Twilights mind went to work on finding a logical explanation for her friends description " Maybe it was a meteorite"

"maybe," replied Applejack but did not look totally convinced that it was.

Twilight on the other hoof was exited about examining a real meteorite. "we should go check it out, who knows what we could discover from this finding, it could change all of Equestria!" little did she know that she was only half right...

Twilight had gotten everything that she believed that was needed to examine a meteor crash sight. She had all of her friends rounded up in her library with the exception of pinkie pie who was waiting for her predicted pony to arrive. Rainbow dash to take arial shots of the crash sight. Fluttershy to take care of any animals injured in the impact. Applejack to help haul supplies. Rarity to help examine any possible jewels inside the meteorite. And of course Twilight Sparkle to organize the investigation.

"okay team," Twilight said in her authoritative voice, "last night a possible meteor landed in the Everfree forest, we are to go there and find the crash sight, if you do find it you are to go find the rest of us and lead us to the point of impact. I suspect that there will be a crater there. Team move out"

Two hours passed since their search began when rainbow spotted the crash sight. She found the others and led them to the place. What they saw was complete destruction. Trees were uprooted, rocks, dirt and debris were littered all over the area.

Movement caught twilight's eye, there in the middle of the crater was a filthy pegasus staring half-dazed onto his surroundings, "hello!" called twilight as she jumped into the crater to greet him, the pegasus pony jumped and stared at her still half-dazed.

"uhhh, hi?" he answered,

"My names twilight sparkle, I am here investigate this meteorite landing, and may I ask what your name is,"

He looked at her with lost confused look on his face. There was almost an awkward silence between them before he answered,

"I don't know..."


	3. missing memories

Defender ch 2

Lost memories

Twilight's mind stopped for a minute how can anypony not know his own name? A whirl of questions popped into her mind until she settled on one, "tell me what all that you remember," the pegasuses contorted into one that conveyed deep thought.

"All i remember is a bright flash of light, then waking up in this crater then meeting you, other than that, nothing. "

Twilight look at her friends who had caught up to her, " uh guys we have a problem,"

" I say," said rarity with horrified expression, "look at that filthy mess of a pony, this is not just a problem it's an emergency, just look at him he'll need an entire make over just look presentable,"

" what I meant was that he appears to suffering a severe case of amnesia, most likely caused by the impact of the meteorite,"

"so he a bad case amne-what now?" asked a confused applejack.

"memory loss," simplified twilight.

"Oh no he must be hurt," fluttershy said letting her caring side out, "where does it feel the most painful,"

"well it kinda hurts everywhere, it feels like I flown ten marathons without break," answered the unnamed Pegasus.

"Oh you poor thing," coddled Fluttershy as she began to massage his sore muscles. He groaned in pleasure as the yellow Pegasus's nimble hooves began to gingerly yet tenderly slowly work out the knots in his aching muscles.

"applejack, rarity," said twilight,"I want you to take mister pegasus here back to ponyville and ensure that he gets accustomed with everything, hopefully something might trigger a memory. In the meantime the rest of us will continue the investigation; and don't worry Rarity we'll be sure to give you some meteorite samples."

"forget space gems, this pony is in dire need of a make over." Rarity remarked. "now come you poor thing we need to improve that awful appearance of yours," she said as she beaconed to amnesiac Pegasus, the blue pony limped after the white unicorn and the tan earth pony.

The trio managed to get to rarities boutique without pinkie pie noticing them, which was a feat in itself. Rarity started the tap to the tub with the use of her magic. As she waited for the tub to fill she started to pull the twigs out of the blue Pegasus's mane and tail. For a while It was silent until the mystery pony broke it, "so this is where you live? huh,"

"oh, yes I both live and work here, this both my home and work place. One day I hope to be one of the greatest fashion designers in all of Equestria, and hopefully my designs will inspire others with the glorious path of fashion design. " she answered.

"wow, big dream," he commented, "I don't even know my own name much less any goals I may have had,"

"oh the tub is full now, we'll just have to figure that out later," said Rarity, "i'll give you some privacy as you wash your self,"

The Pegasus slipped into the warm soap filled water. He let the days events run through his mind. Though one thing still bothered him, who was he, what was his name, did he even have a name?. He sunk deeper into the water. He watched as some bubbles drifted up towards the ceiling. Their skins danced with translucent rainbows. Some distant memory struggled to surface in his mind. The bubbles seemed to bring out one of his many missing memories, though it still seemed lost in the fog that clouded his memories. What was so special about the bubbles that they seemed to resurrect some dead memory? He sent more flying up hoping to trigger that memory. His thoughts were interrupted by Rarity,"you done? Because your making a dreadful mess," the amnesiac Pegasus looked around the tub. He saw that there was dirty suds all over the floor. He looked at the unicorn embarrassed.

"Sorry, i'll just get out now and dry off,"

Sometime later his true colors were revealed. Light blue with a darker mane and tail and His eyes were sky blue. His muscles showed through his flesh giving him a muscled yet sleek appearance. He was indeed in all sense of the word a handsome stallion. Though most peculiar was his cutie mark. A turquoise orb with two silver wings that seemed to surround and guard it.

"why this has to be one of my greatest achievements ever," Rarity said.

"uh all ya did was wash 'Im up and comb his mane," said applejack.

" I know," said Rarity, "But he certainly one of the most handsome pagasi I have ever laid eyes upon. Look at how his coat shines and his mane gleams in the light, he must have had made mares from all over fall head over hooves for him. I'm surprised he hasn't made himself a world famous model for No suit can ever do him justice. "

Applejack rolled her eyes. "now if only we knew his name," at that moment Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash entered the boutique. Applejack decided to change the subject, "So what did y'all find?"

"It's what we didn't find is the problem," replied twilight, "there wasn't even a space pebble in the crash sight. I was going to send a report to Princesse Celestia when I decided to check to see if you had made any progress."

Rarity was the one to answer, "why don't you see for your self," she pointed a hoof towards the blue Pegasus.

"Oh, my," was fluttershy's answer, it was hard to imagine that this was the same dirt and grime covered Pegasus they found in a crater.

"so have you regained any memories yet?" asked Dash. For a moment he was tempted to tell about the bubbles but decided against it.

"no," he answered, "I can't remember any thing of my past,"

"well we were talking about What to call 'im before y'all showed up," applejack said.

"Maybe his cutie mark can give us a clue," said twilight.

"Cutie mark? Oh, you mean this marking on my rump?" he said,

"yes now let us see it," Rainbow retorted impatiently. He sighed and showed every one his cutie mark.

"A turquoise orb with a pair of silver wings, what could that mean?" twilight observed.

"Your guess is as good as mine." answered the pegasus.

"Well we could call him green orb, you know because of his, um, cutie mark," said fluttershy.

The blue pegasus thought about it for a minute, " no it doesn't sound like me,"

"how about silver wing?"asked Rainbow. "it sound much cooler than green orb,"

Again the Pegasus thought about it, "well I think silver flight seems to be a better match for me,"

"Well then, if you say so, welcome to ponyville Silver Flight," twilight said In a welcoming voice.

"speaking' of welcome isn't pinkie pie waiting for some pony to arrive here?"

"of course we should introduce him to all our friends,"replied twilight. "Hopefully some pony will recognize him,"

No sooner had the mane six and the newly named Silver Flight entered sugar cube corner they found them selves surrounded by what looked to be half the village. Silver Flight was stunned at how many ponies could fit in such a small building. He stared face to face with a pink poofy maned earth pony. "hey mister, what's your name?" she asked in her usual hyperactive way.

" uh, Silver Flight," he answered unsure of how to handle his current situation

"where you from?, what's your favorite color?, favorite type of cake?, " were only just a few questions that she hammered him with, while in that time he had processed only one thought, 'how do I answer all these questions?' fortunately he was saved by twilight.

"Pinkie why don't you go play pin the tail on the pony? I'll introduce him to the folk of ponyville,"

"ok," answered the pink pony as she hopped off.

"I'm guessing you wish to ask me more questions, huh?" Silver Flight stared at the purple unicorn, "well I still don't remember any thing," his voice carried a frustrated tone to it.

"no silly, I was going to ask you if you wanted some punch," giggled Twilight.

Silver Flight looked at her for a moment, "oh, uh, sure, I'll have some punch," Twilight used her magic to pour two glasses of the pink liquid and handed one to the blue Pegasus. Silver took a sip of his drink when he noticed the bubbles that rested at the bottom of the glass. Again their presence caused some memory to try to climb its out of the void with in his mind. Silver once again became entranced by them but his thoughts were once again interrupted.

"you ok?" Silver Flight looked up to see Twilights concerned face.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," he quickly answered. The party continued until the late hours of the evening. By that time Twilight noticed Silver Flight looking more and more exhausted by the minute. He looked like he was about to fall asleep on his hooves. She decided that it was time to call it quits.

"Silver Flight?"

"Hmm?" was his answer.

"I noticed that your looking a bit tired and i was wondering if you would come with me. I have a extra bed that you can use,"

" ok seeing as I don't have a place to stay," they both exited sugar-cube corner and headed off to the library that was Twilights home.

"I guess no pony recognized me," Silver said as they entered the tree. A waver of sadness echoed in his voice.

"don't worry somepony in this world has to recognize you, maybe there's a spell in here that will unlock your memories. But right now you just go to sleep, while I go analyze my findings at the crash sight, who knows maybe i'll find a couple of clues that will help uncover your past. "

Silver Flight looked at her with a hopeful expression on his face, "your right, now where do I sleep?"

"On that bed over there," she answered with a pointed hoof. No sooner had his head hit the pillow he had fell into a deep slumber.


	4. incident at canterlot

Defender Ch 3

Incident at Canterlot

Silver Flight looked through the glass, but his vision was blurred by some liquid that his body lay suspended in. Bubbles floated up from the bottom of the tank blurring his vision even more than clear greenish liquid. Beyond the glass he saw movement. He could make out a tall figure standing in front of him. It put its paw On the glass, and spoke to him. It was muffled and muted by both the tank and the liquid but strangely he heard it clearly, "soon my creation, you will have your chance at freedom and you shall fulfill your destiny..."

Silver flight awoke from his dream. He thought about last nights dream. Was it a dream or a memory? In his ocurrent condition the two seemed to blur and meld seamlessly together, making it impossible to tell the two apart. He decided to let the thought rest as he rose from the bed. He stared at himself in Twilights mirror, a perfect reflection stared back, yet the reflection was still a complete stranger. 'who am I?' he thought but was interupted by unfamiliar voice, "Twilights in the dark room developing photos just so you know," He turned to see a purple baby dragon staring at him.

He stared back, "who...?"

"I'm spike," answered the young dragon, "I'm Twilights personal assistant. She kinda told me all about your memory loss. While you where asleep,"

He was about to answer when twilight entered the room. "good morning sleepy head," She chuckled, "did anything come back while you were asleep?"

Silver flight thought about his dream from last night and thought about telling the unicorn about it, but decided not for it was just a dream, wasn't it? "no,"

"oh well, hopefully they'll come back soon." she smiled, "hungry?" she asked. The Pegasus' stomach growled like an angry manticore at the question, Twilight chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Oh, and Spike, when you have the time send this to princess Celestia. I'll go make some breakfast for our guest," she said as she handed Spike a scroll.

Sometime later both Silver flight and Twilight Sparkle were in town. When they were little fillies. "hey Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie bell, what are you up today?"

"where trying to get our finders cutie marks!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

"Finders cutie marks?" questioned Silver Flight.

"yeah, we're going around town and finding items ponies have lost," Applebloom gave a wide excited smile.

"hey what's your cutie mark symbolize?" Sweetie bell asked.

"don't know," he answered.

"What, how do you not know your special talent and have a cutie mark?" Scootaloo said puzzled.

"well I kinda lost my memories," he explained.

"hey!" cried out Applebloom, "we'll help you find your missing memories, and then we'll for sure get our finders cutie marks for sure!"

"cutie mark crusaders go!" the trio galloped off.

"Hmm, cute fillies," commented silver flight.

"yeah, though they seem to get in a bit trouble trying to get their cutie marks," Twilight said

"hey twilight," said a voice from above, the two turned to see Rainbow Dash hovering above them.

Silver Flight was the one two answer, "what are doing?"

"I was flying around you know doing my tricks when I saw you guys and decided to drop by. I was also was wondering if you know regained your memories,"

Silvers smile dissipated, "no still don't remember anything,"

"oh well," Replied Rainbow, "oh I was thinking about your cutie and I was was wondering if it meant that you are like a skilled flyer, so maybe we could test your skills?"

Silver thought about it, "sure i'll go with you, I was itching to stretch my wings, I think I got all the kinks worked out of the muscles,"

Silver and Rainbow flew across the sky. Their wing cutting the air around them. It turned out that Silver Flight's speed and agility was on par with Rainbow Dashes. They tied during a speed race, flight power and agility flight. Twilight stood by keeping score and time and Observed the amnesiac Pegasus' flight patterns when she heard a tired panting behind her. She turned to see spike running towards her. He stopped beside her and held out a scroll, "from...the...princesse" he panted out before passing out on the ground. Twilight read the writing on the parchment, her eyes widened at it.

"rainbow! Silver! Come here!" twilight called out to her friends.

"what is it twi'?" said Rainbow Dash as she and Silver Flight landed next to the purple unicorn.

" you know that crater that we investigated yesterday? Apparently there another one near canterlot. And Princesse Celestia wants us to come and compare them,"

"she wants all of us to come?" asked Silver, Twilight nodded.

It didn't take long for them to round up all there friends and be headed of to Canterlot. Silver Flight listened to the trains engine chug away and its metal wheels roll along the track. He soon fell into a drowsy sleep.

He was in the glass tube again but something was different. He could see the dark figure messing around on a computer console. It's paws flipping switches and pressing buttons. Suddenly the liquid started moving pushing him out of the glass prison. He landed on a cold hard metal floor. The cold harsh air nipped at his flesh making him shiver. The figure placed a blanket around him and dried of the fluid and warmed him up. It's voice was clearer now with out the glass blocking the sound and the liquid filling his ears, "Welcome to life, Defender..."

Silver Flights eyes snapped open, his gaze traveled until they met Twilights, "good morning sleepy head," she chuckled, "how was your sleep,"

"fine," he replied as stretched his body and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The screeching of metal told him that they had arrived at their destination. He followed twilight of the train onto the platform. His mind whirred at the number of ponies in such a small a small area.

"Big brother!" silver turned to see Twilight galloping to a white unicorn with a blue mane and tail.

"Hey sis," he answered, "how's it going?"

"really well, so there was also a meteor crash near Canterlot as well? Also around the same time one crashed near ponyville?"

"Yeah but there is also some you should see," said Shining armor, "it can't be revealed to the public,"

"uh can I ask a question where's a place to eat, I'm hungry,"

Silver Flight asked.

"oh, uh Brother this is silver flight we found him in the ponyville crater. Though he's currently suffering from a bad case of amnesia. "

Shining armor looked at the handsome young pegasus. "does that mean you don't remember a thing?"

"yes unfortunately, the only thing I do remember is waking up in the middle of the Ponyville crater, and before that nothing, but another strange thing is that something is telling me that i was the one who made that crater"

"hopefully you gain them back, who knows maybe the will help us understand what going on,"

"yeah I hope so to, for I feel like there is some thing important I should remember but can't,"

Shining simply nodded then motioned to the other ponies, "ok follow me..." he said as he walked in a general direction.


	5. discovery at canterlot

Defender Ch 4

Craters at Canterlot

They followed Shining Armour through Canterlot up the mountain that the city stood upon. The came to a large clear pink bubble. Shining's horn glowed and opened a hole in the protective shield and traveled inside and the others followed. They saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing at the craters edge looking at something still hidden from the mane six's and the amnesiac Pegasus' view. Shining Armour trotted up to the two princesses and began to discuss something. Celestia's gaze locked on to silver flight and then to the mane six. Silver flight looked at the younger alicorn and saw that she was staring at him with eyes like daggers. She and her sister walked toward the group, Luna's gaze still locked on to silver flight.

"greetings my most faithful student," Celestia said seemingly ignoring silvers writhing under luna's relentless stare. "I am glad you and your friends could make it. Luna would you like to tell them what happened?"

Luna broke her gaze much to silver flights relief, "oh yes my dear sister, two nightfalls ago I was guarding the night as always when I heard a loud bang, I look up t' see a streak o' light head t'wards ponyville, and a large object fall and land here as you can see. But ye wish to know something else? When I took a closer look at the streak o'light it was no object it 'twas a pegasus pony." her gaze travelled towards Silver flight making him fidget, "and that pony was him!" All the ponies present looked at Silver flight then at Luna.

"Are you sure, sister?" the other princess questioned.

"I am positive that ye is the the pegasus I saw in that night," Luna replied, "the cutie marks are one and the same,"

"I'm sorry but I don't remember anything beyond the morning after the incident," Silver flight said, still trying to break the night princesses hard gaze.

Celestia walked up to him and said, "hold still, I wish to see something," Silver obeyed the princess of the sun as her long white horn glowed, a strange tingling sensation came upon him, from the point of view of the bystanders it would looked like a murky halo had formed around the Pegasus' head. The white alicorn withdrew her horn and announced her discovery, "he's been enchanted,"

"What!" several replies came at once.

Celestia continued with her diagnosis, "it seem some-pony has enchanted him so that he can't remember a thing,"

"can't we disenchant him?" spoke twilight.

Celestia shook her head, "the pony who did this must have been highly skilled as he or she designed it so that any tampering would cause the victim to permanently lose his memory, though it seems to have a flaw, it is slowly wearing off,"

"so in other words I'll have to wait to gain my memories back, but trying to speed it up would cause me to have permanent amnesia," silver flight inquired, Celestia nodded.

Twilight was to speak, "it would also mean that someone doesn't want him to remember something that he had witnessed,"

"but who in tarnation would do that?" applejack asked.

"I'm just about as clueless as you are," Silver Flight responded.

"maybe it has something to do with that thing in the crater," said Shining armour. All the ponies travelled to the craters edge and saw what was one of the strangest things they have ever seen. At first it looked like a heap of orange red and yellow metal but a closer look said other wise. It seemed to have the vague outline of an animal. It had the resemblance to a Feline curled in extremely tight ball.

"oh what is it?" cried out Pinkie Pi.

Shining was the one to answer, "We don't know pinkie," he turned to see Silver Flight who had a expression of deep thought and slight look of confusion, "what is it?"

Silver Flight answered, "I don't know but i know I should know, plus it feels extremely familiar," he then saw that Pinkie somehow got past security and was down in the crater. She was jumping around looking at it from different angles. She saw a red button on the back mechanical cats 'skull' and became entranced by it. She raised her hoof and pressed it. The metal beasts one cycloptic eye glowed an menacing red as it came to life..


	6. sinister shadows

Defender Ch 5

Sinister shadows

The mechanical beasts one red optic glowed as it rebooted. It's gears turned and pistons squeaked as it unfurled out of its position, throwing pinkie off of its back. The beast stood on four legs it's one cycloptic eye scanned its surroundings, proscessing the information. The royal guards went into battle positions and awaited permission to attack. The beast looked up at the princesses. It let out a loud mechanical roar, fluttershy hid behind her friends and shook in terror. It's gaze locked on to Celestia,

/alicorn pony-power level 9- name: princess Celestia- threat to mission-objective: terminate/

it said in a monotone voice, it pounced at her, the guards threw their spell at it but hey only bounced off its metallic hide Celestia threw her own spell at it. The spell only temporally stunned it but it gave the mane six and Silver Flight to get into position. Applejack ran down and bucked in the maw.

/earth pony- power level 4- name: unknown- no threat- objective-disarm/

came its metallic voice as it batted Applejack away with its paw nocking her unconscious.

Rainbows turn was next as she flew up and dived down towards the metal monster it said a similar thing to her as it did Applejack and with almost impossibly fast reflexes caught Rainbow by the tail in its jaw and threw the Pegasus pony aside. Rainbow dash lay on the ground groaning. The guards kept throwing spells at it but nothing seemed to have effect. Even Pinkie Pi was throwing random objects that she seemed to be pulling out of nowhere. The cat pounced at Celestia again who was busy shouting orders to the guards but she was saved by her sisters blast. The beast was knocked to the side and land near Twilght Sparkle. Its eye focused on the violet unicorn,

/unicorn pony- power level 6- possible threat to mission- objective: terminate/

Twilght Sparkle tensed as a compartment opened on it's shoulder to reveal some sort of weapon, as is was about to fire it when Silver Flight flew up and pushed Twilght Sparkle out of the way. He then turned to face the giant robotic cat.

/Pegasus pony- power level 7- name: Defender-mission: destroy him/

it pounced, Silver Flight instinctively flew up then down pushing the beasts head into the dirt. It recovered quickly and looked at the Pegasus who was now hovering out of reach. Suddenly the metal plates of its hide shifted and changed reforming the beast so that it looked like a bird rather than a cat. It gave out a mechanical screech as it flew into the air after its prey. Silver Flight dodged making the metal bird crash into the protective barrier. The force was enough to shatter the pink dome. The ponies shreiked as they dodged the dome pieces as it broke apart like glass. Silver Flight looked at his opponent which swiftly recovered, the beast charged at the Pegasus. Silver Flight flew up higher and higher, the robot on his tail. Silver Flight looked back to see the the bird open its beak to reveal a threatening glow forming. The bird shot a beam of light at the blue Pegasus. Silver Flight narrowly dodged his mane singed. The Pegasus suddenly made a sharp u-turn and dove towards the monster. He could feel himself pick up speed as he played chicken with his emotionless foe.

Silver Flight could feel the intense speed on his body. The wind pushing back his face, the strain in his muscles. To him everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He felt energy build up within him and he had no choice but let out as speed.

The ponies on the ground looked up to see Silver Flight charging towards the metal beast. Rainbow Dash recovered enough to witness the other pegasus do the spectacular. A sonic boom sounded followed by a white ring of light. Silver Flight had become nothing more than a streak of white light in the sky and was headed straight for the beast. It looked as if an arrow of light had pierced and shredded the metal bird apart from the inside out. Everyone's jaws dropped. But they picked them up again when the silver streak did not stop. It fell at breakneck speeds and hit the mountain side throwing up dust and debris. Every one galloped toward the newly formed crater to find Silver Flight unconscious.

"get a medic, now!" ordered Princess Celestia. Everyone rushed to get the injured the medical attention the needed.

"damn!" a white hoof slammed against the computer console, "Even with his memories gone he continues to resist and fight, he should've forgotten how to use his abilities," the white unicorn scowled at the monitor that displayed the the satellite view of the battle. Tubes and wires lay tangled everywhere, some were connected to ports that were imbedded in his shoulders.

"you may have prevented him from recalling his past," the unicorn turned his attention to the figure in the cage, "but you cannot suppress his need to protect the weak and innocent. He has been created with that purpose in mind, that value has been implanted with in him, a part of his natural instincts, I cant say the same for you, though,"

"oh, shut you old fool," the unicorn snarled at his hostage, "I know he can't be taken down easily, as he was created to be the most powerful Pegasus alive, just as you made me the most powerful unicorn in existence," isn't that right, father?" he got out of the chair the wires disconnected from the ports on his body, "now excuse me while I upgrade myself," he said as he walked through the doorway, leaving the figure alone in his cage.

Silver Flight heard voices, one of them sounded like Celestia's the other was unfamiliar. The doctor perhaps? They seemed to be talking about him.

"these are very unusual results," sounded the doctor, "for one thing his bones seem to reinforced with some sort of carbon fiber and coated with a thin layer of unknown metal," his voice seemed to have an edge of puzzlement. Silver Flight kept his eyes closed and body still, he wanted to hear more, "another thing is that he has some sort of highly advanced microscopic machines in his blood," he continued, "also out of curiosities sake I did some genetic testing,"

Celestia's voice boomed out, "did discover anything?"

"yes, but the results are confusing, he is a Pegasus but he has both unicorn and earth pony genes that would be impossible for any natural born Pegasus to have," now it was getting interesting,

"care to explain further?"

"oh yes, right, well for one thing he has genes that are commonly associated with, and only found in highly talented unicorns,"

"you had said 'natural born Pegasus' in a earlier phrase, can you explain?"

"yes, I a hypothesis that he was created rather than born but only he can confirm it," Silver Flight was shocked at this information. Created? Maybe it's true, maybe the dreams that he has been having were not dreams but memories, but if that was true then the figure in his visions was his creator. many questions burned in his mind, who was he? Who and what was his creator? What was that metal beast? where did he come from?

Suddenly he had flashback. he was flying, South by the looks of it, he was flying as hard as he could, "faster!," he thought, "must warn them, they are in gave danger, if I don't their world will be destroyed," a shadow loomed behind him, "oh no you don't, you aren't going to stop me! He looked as some sort of armor formed on his flesh he turned to face the metal monster. He felt energy build with in him and shot a magic beam out of his wings, the beast dodged, "this is wasting time," he thought, with a powerful flap of his wings he broke the sound barrier, out of the corner of his eye he could see the robot falling into the mountain side, before he could react he saw ground coming at him followed by a sharp pain...

Silver Flight shot up, catching the attention of the princess and the doctor. The princess walked towards him, "how are you today?"

"fine," he said.

"how long have you been conscious?" asked Celestia

"Long enough," Silver Flight replied, "and I don't think the doctor is far from the truth,"

"Have you gained some memory back?"

"Snippets of it but enough to know I'm not a normal pegasi, any way how are the others?"

Celestia looked at the door, "why don't you ask them yourself," he saw the mane six, minus Applejack, walk in. Rainbow Dash had several bandages wrapped around her.

"Where's Applejack?" asked Silver Flight.

Twilght Sparkle answered, "oh she's fine she only has a couple of cracked ribs, she'll be up and about in a week or so. What about you? Your the one traveling faster than sound when you hit the ground,"

"a soar muscle here and there, but nothing broken,"

Rainbow Dash limped to Silver Flight, "it was so awesome the way you defeated that-that-,"

"robot?" Silver Flight said.

"yeah that," she said, "and the way you did that sonic silver-boom! It was so totally awesome,"

Celestia took her turn to speak, "you mentioned you have gained some memory back care to tell us,"

Silver Flight then told them about his visions, about the figure, the glass tube, everything. "that's all I remember," he finished. The others remained in a silenced awe,"I don't know if it makes any sense but my instincts tell me that all the answers lay in the north and that we should head in that direction,


	7. the journey begins

Defender ch 6

The journey begins

Silver flight over looked the packing of the wagon. It was a nice little covered wagon designed to have two pegasi pull it through the sky. It had enough room for one pony and a weeks worth of supplies which meant that only three ponies could come on the expedition. Pinkie Pi and Fluttershy volunteered to stay and keep Applejack company as she had broke a couple of ribs in the fight against the beast, so that left only Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, who suffered only minor bruising, and Silver Flight.

Silver Flight knew that his memories were slowly coming back, but that seemed to be not fast enough. He needed to know what was going on and now. For something told him that who ever sealed his memories was going to strike soon and all of Equestria would fall. He thought of his last flash back, what was that armour? Could he summon it again? He glanced around he saw Twilight checking things off her list and Rainbow Dash was helping pack with Pinkie Pi and Fluttershy. He decided to stretch his wings, he flew up to a drifting cloud, he studied the landscape and looked to the mountains of the north. "by this time tomorrow, we'll be headed over to those mountains," he thought to himself.

Silver Flight lifted his hoof up and looked at it. He thought about that armour from his flash back, "I wonder," he concentrated and sure enough a sky blue armour formed on his for-leg. It seemed to bleed out of his skin and fur and formed into a shining hard metallic surface. It was the same colour as his fur. The armour seemed to bend and move with his body. When He willed the armour away his flesh seemed to soak it up like a sponge would with water.

He peered off the cloud to see how things were doing. It seemed that no one was having any trouble with any thing so he decided to take a little flight. He land in the Center of

Canterlot and began to look around. Fancy ponies of all types strutted by their noses pointed at the sky. Silver Flight chuckled at that. He decided to window shop for a bit. Silver Flight strolled by stores and shops looking at their pretty displays of jewelry and other ornament as well as some displayed a few house hold appliances which gleamed in their brand new glory. When he decided he had enough he spread out his wings and took off. He landed and the loading platform. Every thing was going smoothly he thought. He saw Twilight Telling the others of what to do.

"hey Twilight," he call out catching the young mares attention.

"oh hey Silver Flight how you doing?" she asked,

"fine, any thing i can help with?"

Twilight Sparkle checked her list, "no we have it under control, but you should go get some rest, remember we leave as soon as Celestia raises the sun. Besides we don't to start the journey exhausted,"

Silver Flight looked at the setting sun and sighed, "your right, but don't you stay up too late your self," he teased, he took off before twilight could rebuke. He landed on the balcony that led to his room in the castle. He jumped on to his bed and fell soundly asleep.

He was flying in a valley. It was a luscious green valley, trees grew strong and proud, the grass was thick and lush, squirrels and other small animal went about their Dailey business. This valley was far from any kind of civilization and was isolated from prying eyes. He looked Down to see the figure cheering him on urging him to go faster and higher. Beside the figure was a white unicorn who sat and stared. His Red eyes glaring at him. he could feel wings grow weary he landed before them.

"how'd I do father?" he asked.

"Wonderful you did wonderfully," answered the figure. He could see the figure more clearly now but the only thing he could see was that the figure was not pony.

Silver Flight awoke to hoof prodding him in the ribs. He opened his eyes to see Twilight Sparkle standing beside his bed. "good morning sleepy head," she smiled cheerfully. Silver Flight sat up and rubbed the sand out of his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"why making sure you got up, silly. Besides we need plenty of time to triple check that everything's packed," Silver Flight's belly growled, "and to have breakfast of course," she giggled.

Silver Flight took his spot next to Rainbow Dash. His stomach was full of apple pie and cake from pinkies going away party. He looked at pinkie pie, Applejack, who still had bandages wrapped around her barrel, and gentle Fluttershy, and rarity was standing next to them.

They Said their fair wells and within a few minutes they were off, flying into the great unknown.

A few hours later their speedy departure slowed into a nice steady pace. Silver Flight matched Rainbow Dash's pace. Stride for stride. Wing beat for wing beat. A ongoing rhythm.

None of them knew where their destination was nor how to get there but Silver Flight was guided by nothing more than instinct. Twilight Sparkle was in the wagon reading a map and pointed out places and what there names were. Rainbow Dash would some times would say things like 'how interesting it was' in a sarcastic manner. Silver Flight would only chuckle.

They flew on through the morning and day only stopping for lunch, which was a slice of applejacks homemade apple pie, then continued on. When the sun started to set they set up camp.

Twilight Sparkle set up the tent while Silver Flight and Rainbow Dash gathered fire wood. When Twilight had finished up with the tent she got out a book called 'out door cooking for dimwits'

"so how long till we reach whatever we're looking for?" inquired rainbow.

"I don't know, but something tells me that I'll probably recognize the place once we find it," replied Silver Flight, "but right now we should get some sleep,"

The next day was much like a repeat of yesterday. Woke up, ate, packed, and kept on flying. The only major difference happened during mid afternoon. That's when Silver Flight saw it. The valley from his dream. It was just as green and lush as it was in memory.

"there it is!" he cried out.

"what?" asked the two mares that were with him.

"That valley I recognize it. It is where I grew up,"

"really?" asked Twilight Sparkle as the pegasi brought the cart in for a landing.

"yeah, really. I remember now. These are the skies where I first spread my wings. I remember playing with my brother in these meadows."

"brother? Since when did you have a brother?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Since forever apparently, I cant remember his name but I can remember what he looked like. He is a white unicorn with red mane. Somehow I have a feeling that he is behind all this." confessed Silver Flight as his hooves touched earth.

"how so?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I don't know, its just a gut feeling I have."

Silver Flight, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle, wandered through the woods. They had hid the cart and the it's belongings in a bush so that it wouldn't get ransacked. Silver Flight looked around trying to recall his suppressed memories, mostly unable to.

Rainbow Dash spoke, "if this is where you lived than shouldn't there, like, be a house somewhere."

The sky blue Pegasus stopped in his tracks as if he suddenly remembered something,"no, the 'house' was underground,"

"What?" Replied the mares.

"the building i lived in. It was built inside the mountain,"

As if on cue, the ground beneath their hooves disappeared and they fell in through an endless dark tunnel...


End file.
